1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image display devices, and in particular relates to image display devices with overdrive capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image persistence may occur for a low video frame rate.
To increase the video frame rate, several overdrive techniques have been developed.
FIG. 1 depicts a conventional overdrive technique, wherein between two successive frames—a first frame FP and a second frame FN—a black frame is interleaved therebetween as an interleaving frame FI. The interleaving technique increases the frame rate of the video and mitigates image persistence of the first frame FP.
The black frame interleaving technique, however, has some drawbacks. Mainly, the brightness of the video is reduced by the interleaved black frames and videos appear dim in color.
Thus, the invention discloses new overdrive techniques. Instead of interleaving black frames into the video, the overdrive technique of the invention performs calculations on the original video to generate proper frames to be interleaved into the original video. Thus, brightness of the video is not affected like the conventional overdrive technique.